Cody's Time to Shine
by Samtastic V2.0
Summary: In Australia, Gwen and Cody hook up after she realizes he's the perfect guy for her. How will this affect the rest of TDWT? What will Duncan do now that he's lost another girlfriend? Will the evil duo of Heather and Alejandro be defeated? You'll just have to read to find out...
1. Episodes 16-25

Gwen felt as her heart was torn in two. She thought Duncan loved her, but for this whole challenge he had been fighting with Alejandro over Courtney. She should have known he was a jerk! Even though Trent got a little obsessive over her, at least he never looked at other girls.

Then, Gwen had a…what's the word? Epiphany! She realized that no matter what she did to Cody, he still loved her. She had been rude to him, went with Trent, and then Duncan, shoved him into the "friend zone" twice, but he never gave up on her.

Realizing that the perfect guy had been in front of her all along, she was naturally furious when Duncan strapped that dingo into the harness and threw it at Cody. He fell over the edge, wrestling with the wild dog.

Feeling enraged, she ran at Duncan…

* * *

Duncan was laughing at his cruel revenge on Cody. The little twerp had gotten what was coming to him.

Now, back to messing up Courtney's game. He knew his ex was a bit of a perfectionist, so it would be pretty easy for Alejandro to use his looks to distract her and throw her off of her game.

Then, a thought occurred to him: he better tell Gwen what was going on, before she-

"**WE'RE THROUGH!**" the punk heard. He turned around to see…Gwen's boot aiming for his face! It made contact, and Duncan was sent falling over the cliff…

* * *

"**AAAAHHH!**" Cody yelled, as he and the dingo bounced around on the bungee cord. He was nervous, as he knew dingoes were really vicious.

The wild dog was about to bite into him…when Duncan fell on them, getting partially tangled up in the bungee cord.

The trio bounced to the ground, before shooting back up. The dingo slipped out of the harness and bit Duncan in his…kiwis. They fell down to the ground far below, while Cody managed to hold onto the harness and landed safely at the top of the cliff.

He was a little hazy on what had just happened…when he felt someone on him, hugging him.

He sighed in annoyance, "Sierra, please…" He stopped as he opened his eyes to see Gwen with her arms around him, smiling.

"Gw…Gwen?" he asked in surprise.

* * *

"One vote for Gwen, one for Courtney, another for Gwen, another for Courtney," Chris read the votes from Team Amazon, as they had finally lost on an elimination challenge.

"And the final vote goes to…" Chris paused for dramatic effect, as he always did before the eliminations. Courtney and Gwen were anxious, wondering which one of them was going home.

"Courtney," the host smiled, tossing the CIT a parachute.

"**WHAT?!**" she cried, "But I had three people on my side!"

"Actually, Courtney," Heather spoke up, "I'm just gonna be honest: I got sick of you trying to throw the challenges just to get rid of Gwen. I hate Weird-Goth-Girl, too, but I'm not gonna sabotage my own team to get rid of her."

"**UGGGHH!**" Courtney cried, before walking over to the open door, "Chris, prepare to hear from my lawyers! I'm gonna sue you so hard that…"

Courtney didn't get a chance to finish, as Chris ran over and pushed her out the hanger door, making sure to grab her parachute out of her hands as she fell. He then waited about 5 seconds before tossing the parachute down after her.

The rest of Team Amazon looked at him in surprise. "Hey," he shrugged, "I already got a huge lawsuit from her last season, so I really don't need one this season reason, too. I figure at the very least she'll crash into some tall trees or a cliff before she gets the chute open."

The rest of the team decided to just go with it. They merely shrugged, before heading off to economy class.

As Cody was heading back, Gwen grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him.

"Cody?" she asked, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Cody said happily, as the two of them walked back to the cargo hold.

Once they were in the back, Cody opened his mouth to ask Gwen why she had been hugging him…when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Cody couldn't believe this was happening! His dream girl was kissing him! He quickly pinched his side to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

The kiss lasted about 10 seconds before Gwen pulled away.

"I'm so sorry for failing to realize that the perfect guy was right in front of me this whole time," Gwen said, smiling, "I guess I just thought you were a twerp who was in way over his head, but I see now that really do you love me." She paused for a second, as she thought a somewhat-scary thought, "You _do_ still love me, don't you?"

"Yeah," Cody quickly answered, before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I'll always love you, Gwen. You're smart, beautiful, able to stick up for yourself, and everything else a guy could want in a girl."

Gwen smiled at this, as Cody smiled back.

"Does this mean we're…?" Cody started, still a little dazed with happiness.

"Yeah," Gwen smiled, as she pulled Cody in for another kiss, which the geek melted into.

* * *

Eliminations:

_-Sweden Sour_: No one (Gwen and Cody were able to convince Sierra to vote for Heather with them, but it was a reward challenge; Gwen thought it was really sweet that Cody used the boards to build her head, even though it put them behind)  
-_Aftermath Aftermayhem_: Blaineley joins the competition (Courtney was shown to have no injuries, meaning she got her chute to work before she hit the ground in _Picnic at Hanging Dork_; Blaineley asked Trent what he thought about Gwen and Cody, hoping to make him snap with jealousy, but he simply replied he was happy for his friends)  
-_Niagara Brawls_: Owen (The merge. The married couples were: D & G, C & S, B & O, and A & H; Cody still promised to kiss Sierra so they didn't go over the Falls, but Gwen didn't mind; however, the Goth girl _did_ mind when Sierra tricked Cody into marrying her, but she knew that the fan girl was too crazy so the marriage wouldn't really be legal)  
-_Chinese Fake-Out_: Blaineley and Duncan (Blaineley for allying with Chef, Duncan for helping Alejandro cheat in the eating challenge; Blaineley still revealed the obviousness of Alejandro and Heather's crush, the fact that Cody always voted for Sierra [save for when they got rid of Courtney], that Ezekiel was still on the plane, and that she was originally supposed to host the show; Duncan begged for Gwen's forgiveness, but she ignored him)  
-_African Lying Society_: Gwen (after Alejandro won, he and Heather convinced Sierra to join them in voting Gwen off so that she could have Cody all to herself)

Cody ran to the Drop of Shame door, upset that his girlfriend had been eliminated.

"I'll win for us, Gwen."

Gwen smiled at Cody, "Thanks, Baby." At this, she leaned in for a kiss, but Chris did his famous "get rid of the eliminated contestant before they can kiss their boy-or-girlfriend" by pushing Gwen out the door.

"What _is_ your problem?" Cody asked, resisting his urge to push Chris out the door.

"I love ratings," Chris smirked, walking away.

Cody sighed, as Sierra smiled, thinking she could easily win Cody over now that Gwen was gone.

Over the next couple challenges, Sierra pursued Cody, trying to get him to see that she was the perfect girl for him. Cody ignored her, trying to get her to see that he wasn't interested.

But, after she remembered his birthday, when even he, himself forgot it, the wimpy teen realized that she was a true friend, but he came out and told her that he loved Gwen, and that they couldn't be together. He also brought up the fact that, if you thought about it seriously, she was too young to be a licensed minister, so they couldn't legally be married. She was depressed over this, but since Cody said she was his best friend, she said she was okay with it.

Then, of course, Sierra blew up the plane, resulting in her elimination, keeping Alejandro safe.

* * *

In _Hawaiian Style_, Bridgette came back from Siberia and reunited with Geoff. Though her bear, Bruno, was a little overprotective and didn't like it when Geoff got too close to her. Blaineley was shown to be in a full-body cast after her parachute failed to work in China, much to the amusement of the rest of the cast.

After the opening, the remaining contestants then formed teams based on who they wanted to win.

Tyler and Beth managed to convince Lindsay that Alejandro was an evil, manipulative jerk, so they sided with Cody. Katie and Sadie carried an injured Blaineley over to Alejandro's section, where Courtney also took a seat. Most everyone else sided with Cody. Due to his both his ex-girlfriends being on the other teams, Duncan sat down in Heather's section. And of course, Ezekiel and Sierra were still with Chris, so they didn't get a choice (at the moment). Also, Geoff told Bridgette she couldn't make anyone root for Heather, as no one liked her. So, the final teams were:

**Heather**: Duncan  
**Alejandro**: Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Blaineley  
**Cody**: Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, Bruno, Sasquatchanakwa, Harold, Trent, Justin, DJ, Tyler, Owen, Noah, Izzy, LeShawna, Lindsay, Beth, Eva

The lava surfing challenge had Harold, Duncan, and Courtney surfing for their respective contestants. In the end, Harold somehow managed to win Cody a wheel barrel, Courtney won Alejandro a baby carriage, and Duncan won nothing for Heather.

They signed off the episode with Bridgette saying, "And come on, we all know that Cody deserves the money. Like Owen said, he's the only non-evil competitor left in the game."

"Yeah!" Gwen stated from the bleachers, looking towards the cameras, "Go Cody! Love ya, Baby."

* * *

After the long race to Hawaii, the final 3 (plus the temporarily bald and crippled Sierra) were racing towards the islands in their speedboats.

Alejandro's boat hit a water mine and shot up, and Heather's ran out of gas. She started paddling towards her destination.

The evil queen bee crossed what she thought was the finish line and jumped around, chanting, "I win! I win! I win!"

"Um, Heather," Chris started, "You didn't actually cross the…"

"WHOOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!" Everyone heard the voice of the fan favorite, just as he was inches away from the shoreline.

Suddenly, Alejandro's boat came crashing down onto Cody and Sierra's boat.

This caused the trio to fly into the air…and across the actual finish line, between two palm trees.

"And Alejandro and Cody make it into the final two!" Chris announced, as everyone (except Duncan and Heather) started cheering.

"But I crossed the finish line first!" Heather cried, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Actually, the line you crossed was the 'In' line. Meaning that all boats have to be able to fit on the inside of that line in order to park in this dock," Chris said smugly.

Naturally, this caused Heather to throw a huge temper tantrum. Chris ignored her as he signed off the episode:

"Now, we have our final two! Cody and Alejandro. Who will win the million? Find out in our epic finale of TOTAL. DRAMA. WOOORLD TOOOOUUUR."

* * *

**Okay, I'm not a big fan of author's notes unless needed, so here goes:**

**About 2 years ago, I put up a few stories sorta too soon. I basically rushed them without planning ahead. Then, when some family issues came up, I became depressed and, in a moment of pure stress, erased ALL of my stories. Then, for the past 6-7 months, I've been getting back on track, putting my personal problems behind me, and have been working on new stories. However, this story was one of my originals that I have decided could go back up with a little tweaking. ****Also, to give myself a boost of confidence, I went from "Samtastic" (a play on "Sam" and "Fantastic") to "Samtastic V2.0" (i.e. "Version 2")**

**So to the people who have accused me of plagiarism...PM someone before you review their stories accusing them of stealing, please!**

**Oh, and I am the one who created "Viody" (Violet Parr from _Incredibles_ and Cody from _Total Drama_)**


	2. Hawaiian Punch pt 1

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour…

_(shows Chris tossing the walkie-talkies and GPS-es to the final three, before boarding the mini-copter with Chef)_

Our final three beefed it out of Alberta …

_(shows Alejandro hopping into the animal truck, and Heather boarding the train)_

Unfortunately, Cody brought Sierra "The-Plane-Wrecker" along for the ride…

_(shows Cody and Sierra heading into the storm in their make-shift hot air balloon)_

And even more unfortunate, my last can of hair gel ran out…

_(shows Chris turning an open can of hair gel upside down, but nothing falls out)_

Plus, a good old-fashioned swordfish fight…

_(shows Cody and Alejandro going at it with their swordfish)_

In the end, La Cucaracha managed to get himself and Kid Nerdy into the final two, much to the annoyance of The Queen of Mean, who once again came in 3rd Place.

_(shows Cody, Sierra, and Alejandro flying across the finish line, then cuts to Heather throwing a huge tantrum)_

Now, with our final two in place, we can finally get to what everyone's been waiting for: THE BATTLE FOR THE MILLION!

Find out who will emerge victorious, and who will be going home the ultimate loser, right now on TOTAL. DRAMA. WOOOORLD TOOOOUUURR."

* * *

After the opening credits, Chris went to explain the final challenge:

"For the million dollars, baby, it's Cody…vs. Alejandro…vs. the volcano!"

"Alright, in Ancient Hawaii, it was tradition to throw human sacrifices into the volcano. Sadly, the producers won't let me use real people, so you two are gonna make dummies out of each other, using the island's most abundant resources: pineapples and driftwood."

As Chris continued to explain the rules, Heather went and plopped herself down in Alejandro's bleachers, while Duncan moved over to Cody's bleachers, surprising everyone.

"Hey, he's better that Evil-jandro," the punk replied, shrugging as he picked up a "Cody" flag.

"Okay," Chris got to the last part of the challenge, "You both have to stand on these platforms…" he gestured to the ground, where two big circles, one red and one blue, were embedded, "And you can't move from them during the challenge. That's why you're each allowed two helpers who you'll direct to bring you what pieces you need."

The two finalists looked at the bleachers that held their teams. Cody, of course, had a much bigger pick than Alejandro; "Any volunteers?" he asked.

"I'm in, Baby," Gwen said, jumping up from her seat at the top of the bleachers. As she was walking down the steps towards her boyfriend, the Goth girl accidentally stepped on Sasquatchanakwa's hand. The beast roared and shot his hand up in pain, throwing the terrified Goth up high into the air. Gwen was launched a good 10 feet in the air before she turned upside down and fell towards the ground. Everyone was in shock as she fell down and landed, hard, on Katie and Sadie. Courtney, sitting right by them, checked on the trio; "Out cold," she informed the others, a small smile barely visible on her face as she said that.

"Well, Codester, looks like you're gonna have to pick someone else," Chris said smugly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Cody muttered, glaring at the host.

"We'll do it, bro," a voice spoke up. Cody looked back towards his bleachers to see Trent and Harold walking down the bleachers towards him. The tech geek smiled, happy that, since his girlfriend was KO'd, at least two of his best friends could help him out.

Alejandro frowned; Katie and Sadie were out like lights, and Blaineley was in a full-body cast. That left Courtney…and Heather. The two b*thes realized that they were the only option for the evil Latin, so they got up and strutted over to him before he even said anything.

"Well," said Chris, a sly smile on his face, "This is definitely gonna be the best finale yet! This might even go down in the Reality Show History books."

"Um, Chris, I don't believe there are any…" Harold started, before he was interrupted by a **DING**.

"Just to make things a little more rhymey," Chris said, as the two finalists took their places on their platforms.

_Instantly, Alejandro immerged from a blue volcano, shirtless, giant, and also blue, with a traditional Leu around his neck. He threw a lightning bolt at his two helpers, who were also blue, as he sang:_

"_My ladies,_  
_Please head straight,_  
_That's it,_  
_You're doing great!_  
_Search through that wood, _  
_Tout de suite, _  
_Find me some __hobbit-sized __feet!"_

_Cody then emerged from a red volcano, shirtless, red, giant, and also wearing a Leu around his neck. He also threw a lightning bolt at Trent and Harold, both red, as he sang:_

"_Come on guys,_  
_Move it fast!_  
_Quick, quick,_  
_I won't be last!_  
_Grab logs to match his frame_,  
_All overbuilt and lame!"_

_Both then proceeded to throw lightning bolts at their helpers as they sang:_

"_I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
_And you can't take it (No!)_  
_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_  
_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_

_As she and Heather were lifting up a piece of wood, Courtney sang out, "__Is this arm scrawny enough?_

"_Uh-huh!" Alejandro sang out, nodding.  
_

"_Hey!" Cody cried out in annoyance. _

_"Gosh, is this neck thick enough?" Harold sang out, looking at the giant piece of wood. He was then shot by a blue bolt of lightning. __"BAM!" the nerd sang out, appearing dressed as a rapper on a platform in between the final two:_

"_Now it's awesome vs. wicked. _

_Cody's rad, but Al is sick and _

_All this agro for the cheddar, _

_He'll put Al right through the shredder." _

_At this, Alejandro zapped him in the butt with a lightning bolt, causing him to fall off the platform._

_Alejandro_ _continued singing, "__That's it now, hurry back,_  
_I need arms weak and slack,_  
_His "muscles" are scrawny and flat,_  
_And he so ain't all that!" At the last part, he smirked at Cody._

_Cody, furious, sang out, "__Get me, uh…two knobby knees,_  
_and arms like logs of cheese!_  
_Bring me a big fat head, _  
_move quicker or we're all dead!" As he sang the last part, he picked Trent up and dropped him, to emphasize the part about being dead._

_Once again, both sang out, while throwing lightning bolts at their helpers:_

"_I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
_And you can't take it (No!)_  
_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_  
_But you just fake it! (Oh!)"_

_Heather, wanting some of the winnings, sang out__**,**_

"_Arms so right, it's ill!__  
Totally w__orth one-fifth of the mil!"_

_Alejandro, annoyed at Heather's attempts to suck up, rolled his eyes and sang,_

"_I'll pay you back somehow!_  
_Pineapple-head me now!"_

_Then came more lightning bolts and singing:_

"_I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
_And you can't take it (No!)_  
_I'm right here in it (Yeah!)_  
_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_  
_I'm gonna cash it (Yeah!)_  
_You'll never hit it (No!)_  
_You should trash it (Yeah!)"_

"…_Cuz I just did it!"_ Alejandro sang out, as his finished Cody dummy stood before him.

"And Alejandro wins the first challenge!" Chris cried happily, as the evil Latin winning would boost ratings even more than the tech-geek.

"Alright," Chris began, walking over to the base of the volcano, "You each have a special advantage to use in part 2, thanks to your teams competing for you in the Aftermath Lava Surfing Challenge. Cody, Harold won you a wheel barrel. Alejandro, Courtney won you a baby carriage. Heather, not that it matters, but Duncan won you diddley squat."

"Idiot," Heather muttered, glaring over at the punk.

"Alejandro, you get a 30 second head start," Chris said, as he gestured up to the top of the volcano.

"Well, my tiny friend, it's been nice defeating you," Alejandro chuckled, as he tossed his dummy in the stroller and hurried up the mountain, with his helpers following right behind him.

"Dude, you can totally beat that jerk," Trent said, trying to encourage Cody, who was trying to lift his dummy over to his wheel barrel.

"Yeah!" Harold exclaimed, pumping his fists, "You're finally gonna put that womanizing jack-a$$ in his place!"

Cody smiled, happy that his friends had confidence in him.

"Okay, Cody. You can head on up now," Chris said, as Cody finally got his dummy in the wheel barrel

As the tech geek and his followers headed up the volcano, Chris turned to the camera.

"Who will win the million dollars? Will evil finally prevail? Will Heather get Alejandro's love back, or just steal the money from him? And most importantly, will Gwen break up with Cody if he doesn't win? Find out…when we come back."


	3. Hawaiian Punch pt 2

Alejandro pushed the stroller with ease. He was glad he had it, but also wished he had the wheel barrel. Then, Cody would either have the stroller…or nothing. And he was smart enough to know that if the geek had the stroller, the weight of the Alejandro dummy would surely crush it.

Oh well. At least he had a strong enough lead to assure him the win.

But not for long, because just as he thought that, Cody and his helpers came running up the volcano, and they were quickly gaining ground.

"Stop them," Alejandro commanded Courtney and Heather, who stopped and faced the band mates.

"Dude, we got this, you go beat that jerk," Trent told his friend, as Courtney lunged at Harold. Trent went to pull her off, but he himself was kicked were the sun don't shine by Heather. As he watched his friends fight (or get beaten up by) the two b*tches, Cody slipped past and ran down the path, before he eventually caught up to Alejandro, who was stopped by a stream of lava.

"The stroller and wheel barrel won't do you any good across this stream," Chris taunted them. Then, he pulled a remote out of his sleeve, and a small probe with a propeller and claw flew down the side of the volcano.

The claw grabbed Trent and Harold by the necks of their shirts and flew them over to the other side of the lava stream. It then went back and got the girls the same way.

"Now, as you notice, there are several booby traps above the stepping stones of this stream. Your helpers can release any of the booby traps they want. But be careful, because I've made it so you can't tell which ropes connect to which booby traps."

At that, Alejandro picked up his Cody dummy and started hopping across the stone platforms. Cody did the same with his Al dummy, but it was harder due to it being almost twice his size.

"So, which one of you will be going out with Alejandro after this?" Trent asked Courtney and Heather.

"Me!" they both exclaimed, before turning and glaring at each other with fury in their eyes. While the two were distracted, Harold grabbed a large knife by the ropes and cut one of them, dropping a piano right in front of Alejandro.

"Aye dios mio!" Alejandro cried out in shock.

"Come on, Al, maybe you should just give it up," Harold called, trying to psyche out the evil Latin.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME THAT!" Alejandro shrieked, something in his head having finally snapped.

Suddenly, Cody had a great idea; "What? You mean you hate being called Al, Al? Well Al, Owen must've called you Al at least a dozen times each episode, huh All? Am I right, Al?" Cody taunted, as he managed to slink past Alejandro.

However, Harold sliced another rope, sending an iron cage down…on Cody.

"Dude!" he cried, as Alejandro hopped past him and to the other side, once again gaining a steady lead. Courtney and Hetaher, second awa from tearing each other to shreds, stopped glaring at each other

Cody sighed, knowing it was over. He slumped to the ground, standing his Al dummy up next to him.

"Cody, you can't give up!" Trent said, trying to encourage his friend.

"Dude, it's over! Alejandro won. I never had a chance. Heck, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near this far on my own. The only reason I made it to the finals was because of Sierra." But then he smiled a small smile; not his "sly smirk", but just a smile; "But I've got nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, I finally got the girl of my dreams, so that's pretty cool. Score 1 for the underdog."

"So what, that's it?" Harold asked, "After all the crap they've put us through for the past 3 seasons, you're just going to let Alejandro, Heather, and (to a lesser extent) Courtney win?"

"What can I do?" Cody asked glumly, "I mean, I'm trapped in a metal cage on a rock surrounded by lava, and even if I get out, I'd have to lug this huge statue up the side of the volcano."

Harold, getting an idea, whispered into Trent's ear. The musician nodded eagerly. "You're right!" Trent exclaimed, "We'll just be going. We'll let you know how it goes. I hope I get there before Gwen wakes up."

"Yeah," Harold said, smiling, "Maybe you'll have another shot at her. After all, she is a tramp, and I doubt she'd wanna stay with a loser like Cody."

"Yeah," Trent said, as the two turned to walk away, "I mean, it's obvious she only went out with Cody to make Duncan jealous because he wanted Courtney back."

"That's not true!" Cody shouted, leaping up to his feet, "She went out with me because she knows that Duncan is a huge jerk and that I really love her. And she's not a tramp! She was just confused about who she wanted to be with because she didn't realize that you were crazy and that Duncan's a playa."

"Sure, dude, whatever you say," Trent said, as he and Harold rounded a turn and were out of Cody's sight. They stopped behind a large rock and called out, "Hey, I think I'll invite her up to my room later."

"Then you can send her to mine," Harold said loudly, trying hard not to laugh.

Cody's eyes flared. How dare they say those awful things about Gwen! Before the tech geek truly knew what he was doing, he pushed against the iron cage until the edge was hanging off the side of the rock. He then gripped the bottom of the cage and pulled, pulled with all his might…

Trent and Harold, looking back, saw that Cody was about to get out, so they smiled and raced up the volcano, hoping Cody would make it in time to beat Alejandro.

* * *

Alejandro finally reached the top of the volcano, grinning deviously. All of the contestants groaned, seeing that Al was going to win.

"Ah," Alejandro said, sniffing deeply, "I could be mistaken, but I do believe that I smell victory in the air." He then looked at the host, co-host, and 22 other campers; "It has been a pleasure defeating you all. I'll send you all post cards from my luxurious mansion in Jamaica."

"Why do you wanna live in Jamaica?" Trent yelled across the volcano's opening, hoping to distract Alejandro long enough for Cody to arrive.

"Well, I just need a change of scenery, and of course, you all remember how nice it was in Jamaica. It was so relaxing, a true paradise. Plus we've already been to France, and we're in Hawaii…both really aren't that great."

"I bet you're gonna have a lot of attractive maids, right?" Harold yelled, as Heather's eyes flared with jealousy.

"Of course. It'll be better than being married. I'll have a lot of attractive women around all the time, and they won't be yelling at me to pick up after myself."

"HOLD ON!" Heather shouted, storming over to Alejandro, "You are NOT going to be having a bunch of tramps in your mansion."

"Jealous, Senorita?" Alejandro smirked, as Heather blushed.

"Uh, no! I…I just think that, um…"

"Face it, Heather, you're in love with me. You don't care about the money anymore. You just don't want to lose me," Alejandro said, dropping the Cody dummy as he cupped Heather's face in his hands.

Before anyone could say anything, Alejandro kissed Heather. The Queen Bee was shocked, but eventually recovered and the two began making out.

As the rest of the contestants watched in disgust (with Noah shrugging, as he knew it all along), Cody showed up, straining with his dummy.

He was sure he had lost, but then saw that Alejandro was making out with Heather, and that the Cody dummy was on the ground beside the two.

Seeing that his friends were silently cheering him on, Cody ran over and threw his dummy into the volcano.

"AND CODY WINS!" Chris shouted.

Gwen (who, along with Katie and Sadie, had been carried up the volcano by a few interns and was now awake with just a small headache) ran around the mouth of the volcano and embraced Cody in a hug; "Way to go, Baby."

"Wait, what?!" Heather cried, as she and Alejandro stopped making out, both looking shocked to see that they had been beaten.

Across the volcano, two more people were also mad: Duncan and Courtney. Courtney was mad that Alejandro had chosen Heather, AND that Gwen was now dating a millionaire. Duncan was mad because, deep down, he had had a crush on Gwen since the end of Season 1, and now she was in the arms of some scrawny little dweeb.

While everyone else was cheering, the two exes ran to the other side of the volcano, Courtney going for Chris, who had yet to give Cody his money, and Duncan going for Cody, ready to pound the little twerp for stealing his girl.

Before Courtney got to Chris, however, Zeke showed up! The once tame homeschooled teen was now totally feral, with sickly green skin and liver spots, no hair (save for a few long strands here and there), and razor-sharp teeth and nails. At the same time, Zeke and Courtney lunged for the case. It was a sight to see as hot, homeschool, a C.I.T. wrestled for the case contain g the million dollars.

Cody and Gwen stood in shock, watching as the three wrestled. They were in such shock, however, that they didn't notice a certain punk come running up behind them. Duncan tackled Cody to the ground, ready to deliver a well-deserved beating…when he was yanked up off the defenseless geek by a certain ticked-off Goth. She spun Duncan around ad kicked him right where the sun don't shine. He moaned in pain as she shoved him onto one of Chris' blocks of ice (that the host had kept to keep himself and Chef cool). Cody hopped up and pushed the block of ice down the side of the volcano.

Zeke, Chris, and Courtney wrestled for the case, each determined not to let the others take it. Finally, Courtney let go of the case (not by her choice) and stumbled back towards the edge of the volcano. She wobbled for a second, terrified that she would fall in. Thankfully, she stopped and steadied herself before she fell in. However, at that moment, Zeke managed to wrestle the case away from Chris, which resulted in him flying backwards…straight into Courtney! He bounced off of her, him landing face first on the ground, while Courtney…

"**AAAHHHHHHHHH!**" she shrieked, as she fell into the lava far below. The rest of the cast looked on in shock, not believing what they had just seen.

"I'll call an ambulance…and my lawyers," Chris sighed, as Chef pulled out a fishing rod and went over to the edge of the volcano, attempting to fish Courtney out.

"Way to go, Baby," Gwen said, picking up the case of money from the ground beside Zeke, smiling as her boyfriend pulled her close. At that, Cody and Gwen kissed, at which the rest of the contestants cheered.

"Well, looks like that wraps up this seas-"

"Wait!" a native called out, appearing next to Chris, "You didn't throw pineapples into the volcano did you?"

"Um, yeah," Chris said, shrugging, as he whipped out his cell phone to get ready to call 911 for Courtney.

"Didn't you see all the signs?" the native asked, as the cast stepped away, revealing several signs with pictures of pineapples with slashes through them. One of the natives glared at Owen, who was using one of the signs to scratch his back.

"Yeah…they were kinda messin' up the shot, so we put the human wall there."

Before the natives could argue with Chris, the volcano started bubbling.

"Um, I'm no genius," Geoff spoke up, "But I'm pretty sure now would be a good time to run for our lives."

At that, the contestants, natives, Chris, and Chef ran down the volcano, just as it started to erupt.

Meanwhile, the block of ice that Duncan was on had melted by the time it got to the bottom of the volcano. Thankfully, the ice had made Duncan's kiwis less sore.

Suddenly, the punk was trampled by the rest of the cast, who were running for their lives from the erupting volcano.

"Hey, wait for me!" he cried out…as a wave of lava swept over him.

"Well," Chris said, standing in front of the camera, "That's it for this season. Gwen and Cody. Who would've thought it would ever happen? Well, anyway, join us next season…"

At that moment, a severely burnt Duncan ran past him, screaming in pain.

"Maybe with an all new cast. Because let's face it: this one's probably gonna melt."

Chris then ran and got on his boat, which Chef drove away from the island as molten rocks and lava covered the island and the water around it.

"Glad to give you all the drama, action, and singing this show's budget has," Chris said, standing on top of his boat, "And next time, we'll have…"

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**"

Chris looked up to see Courtney, badly burned and engulfed in flames, flying through the sky towards his boat. Courtney hit the boat, which then sank. All the contestants, who were swimming to safety, laughed at the cruel host's misfortune.

However, at that moment, molten rocks began to fall into the water, causing the contestants to swim even faster.

After everyone had swum away, Heather and Alejandro resurfaced.

"Hello! We demand the money! It's rightfully ours!" Heather shouted at the fleeing contestants.

"Get back here you…" Alejandro then began shouting at the contestants in Spanish.

But neither of them noticed the gigantic molten rock, about the size of a small house, hurtling towards them…as the screen went blank.

* * *

Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro, and Heather, all 4 burnt to a crisp (along with being bald and toothless), were in a dark room on a row of operating tables, in nothing but clean, new wetsuits (like the ones Bridgette usually wore). They were all only partially conscience at the moment.

"Okay," Chris said, entering the room in a dark cloak, pushing a cart with four big, robot-like suits on it, "Let's get this over with. I gotta go look at the audition tapes for Season 4."

"Yeah, good thing you're gettin' new kids for next time. These ones are all probably getting as sue-happy as Miss CIT here," Chef said, slipping on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Yeah, well hopefully being allowed to spend summer at Playa Da Losers will calm their urge for revenge down," Chris said, shuddering as he remembered being in court with Courtney when she sued him the previous season. He then shook his head as he lifted the fronts of each of the Drama bots open, and proceeded to place the 4 teens in each one.

After putting the restraints on, Chris closed the Drama bots; each looked exactly the same, with a blue Mask-of-Tragedy and a yellow Mask-of-Comedy for eyes, a keyboard for teeth, and a red "TD" on the chest.

"Guys?" Chris asked, as each of the teens stirred to life, unaware of their surroundings, "Um, I need you 4 to sign a few things."

"The…the money?" Alejandro asked.

"Cody won it, remember?" Chris said, as the four looked at each other.

"NOOOOOO!" they all cried, looking up towards the ceiling (at least, that's what they were trying to do).

"Spazes," Chris chuckled.


	4. Epilouge

3 days later…Gwen was lying on top of Cody, who had his arms wrapped around her as they lounged on a couch in the lobby of Playa De Losers. Trying to avoid a mountain of lawsuits, Chris had allowed the cast to spend the next few weeks there, free of charge.

"So, what are you gonna spend the money on, Baby?" Gwen asked, as Cody stroked her hair.

"Well, I was sorta thinking about season 1," Cody said, as he stared at the night sky through the skylight, "And how we never got that yacht party Owen promised us."

"Oh yeah, because of _Total Drama, Drama, Drama, another million Dramas Island_, and how that led up to Season 2."

"Yeah, it was a bummer having to watch from the sidelines. And I felt so sad about how Duncan "unintentionally" broke you and Trent up-not that I'm complaining now-and how he and Courtney greedily hogged all the money when he "won". Beth so deserved it more."

"Yeah. Hey, she and Duncan are sorta like you and Al. Good vs. Evil; Underdog vs. Top Dog; Nice Guy vs. Villain; Yin vs. Yang."

"Huh! I guess you're right. Anyway, I'm gonna give the cast the yacht party they never got."

"Ya gonna invite everyone?"

"Everyone except Al, Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Blaineley, and Chris."

Gwen thought over the list for a second; "What about Chef?"

"To be honest, I don't have any beef with him. And you gotta feel bad for him, what with Chris using him as a testing dummy for the challenges. And I heard his paycheck was pretty small, due to Chris "borrowing" some of it for props and such. But hey, if you have a problem with him, he won't come."

"Well, he's been a little rough these past few seasons, but I think he might actually like me. He was nice to me after I won the boot camp challenge in Season 1, and he said he felt bad when I got voted off so early last season. So yeah, go ahead and invite him."

"Sure thing, Babe," Cody said, as he continued stroking his girlfriend's hair.

"Hey, you know what song verse of yours from the season I liked best?" Gwen asked, as a smile formed on her face.

Cody thought for a moment; there were 30 songs overall in TDWT:

-He didn't sing in any of the Aftermath songs: _Baby_, _I'm Sorry_, _Save This Show_, _Sisters_, _Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley_, _Who You Gonna Root For?_ or _I'm Winning This_

-Nor in Al and Heather's duet in Drumheller: _This Is How We Will End It_

-He wasn't present for Gwen and Owen's duet in Jamaica: _Oh My Izzy_

-He sure as hell didn't sing in Greece with Gwen and Duncan: _Fight for the Gold_

-He was frozen during _Stuck to a Pole_ and was still loopy from Sierra's "Love-Me Tea" during _Wake Up_.

-He managed to avoid singing in a few others: _What's Not to Love_,_ Eine Kleine_,_ Changing Guard Mix_,_ Boyfriend Kisser_, _We Are Shearing Sheep_, and_ We Built Gwen's Face_.

-He only had a line or two in some: _Come Fly With Us_, _Lovin' Time_/_Rowin' Time_, _Before We Die_, _Gypsy Rap_, _Paris in the Springtime_, _Sea Shanty Mix_,_ Blainerific_, and _A Chinese Lesson_

-He had a full verse in both _Condor_ and _I'm Gonna Make it_.

-His biggest singing part was in _Versus_, of course.

"Well, to be honest, I really only sang in _Condor_, _I'm Gonna Make It_, and _Versus_," Cody said, as he tried to guess which verse of his Gwen liked best.

"I liked the part you sang in _I'm Gonna Make it_," Gwen admitted, "Could you…maybe sing it now, Baby?"

Cody didn't respond; he reached over to the glass coffee table in front of the couch they were on and started beating on it, waiting to get the right beat…

"_I never thought I'd get this far.__  
__Let's face it, I'm no TV star.__  
__But now I'm in the final three, __  
__Unless we get caught in that__ tree!"_

"That's the one," Gwen said, smiling, "I really liked how you couldn't believe that you got to the finals, and yet then you went and won the whole game."

Cody smiled at this, but said nothing.

"Cody," Gwen said after a minute, "There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm glad to be with you, because it's obvious you truly care about me, but I've kinda been wondering…"

"Yeah?" Cody asked, curious as to what was on Gwen's mind.

"Well, out of all 11 girls from Season 1, what made you come after me?"

"Well, I just really wanted to get into a relationship, and I saw the show as my big chance to meet someone. And, well… Katie and Sadie were really annoying, Eva scared me (still does), Heather and Courtney just weren't my type (plus they're both huge b****es), Izzy's too wild and crazy, Beth's a little too giddy (but still a good friend), Lindsay and Bridgette got into relationships by the time I was voted off, and LeShawna didn't really seem like she would go for me."

"True," Gwen said, thinking over all that he had said.

"And really, those first couple days, you just seemed special, sitting all alone, not seeming to really care about anything. Plus, I think that you're really pretty."

Gwen blushed deeply at his last statement. No one except her mother had ever called her pretty before. Not even Trent had said that. He said she was "cute as a button", which she didn't really understand. Who thought that buttons were cute?

"Thanks, Baby," Gwen said, as she felt herself growing tired, "You know, I gotta be honest. When I first met you, I thought you were just trying to get in my skirt."

"Gwen, I could probably make your boots work, but I think I'd look terrible in your skirt," Cody said, which made Gwen chuckle.

"Hey, what time is it?" Gwen asked, yawning.

"About 10:30," Cody replied, looking at his digital watch. "You wanna head up to bed?"

"Sure," the Goth girl replied, forcing herself to get up out of her comfy position and off her boyfriend. Cody stood up, and they both walked to the elevator, as the rooms were on the third floor.

Along the way, the passed by the kitchen, and heard an interesting conversation:

"No way! You like Elvis, too?"

"No duh! After Cody, he's only the greatest person who ever lived. His songs are the best ever, he's the guy who started the shirt collar-up thing, and his hair was awesome."

The two teens looked inside the room and saw none other than Trent and Sierra having a conversation. There were a few drinks and snacks on the island between them.

"What about the Beatles?" Trent asked, taking a sip of his orange soda.

"They were pretty good, too. It was a shame how John Lennon let their popularity go to his head. And then he dated that stupid girl. If he hadn't, maybe they could still be a band."

"What about George Harrison's heart attack?"

"Well, if they were still a band, maybe there's a chance they would've been together when it happened, and they could've gotten him to a hospital in time."

"True," the musician said, nodding, "Would've been good if they were still together. Would've been great if The King was still alive."

"Yeah, that's why if I ever join a band, I'm staying single and far away from drugs," Sierra said, as she bit into a chocolate cupcake.

"Me, too. Hey, do you think the Beatles and Elvis could've rocked together?"

"Well," Sierra thought for a second, "They were pretty different, and that was before you could play two songs at the same time and make them work. But who knows?"

Cody and Gwen smiled as their friends continued chatting, and then continued on their way to the elevators.

When they got off on the third floor, they walked to their rooms, which just so happened to be across the hall from each other.

"Well, see you in the morning, Babe," Cody said, as he got ready to open his door…

"Baby, LeShawna went to have a sleepover with Bridgette and some of the other girls, so…" Gwen said, as she reached into her pocket and fished out her room key. She opened her door and went to her dresser, where she got a little paper bag and a bottle of pills out of the top drawer.

"You gonna join them?" Cody asked, standing in Gwen's doorway.

"Well, I could, or…" Gwen then immediately kicked her boots off, and then removed her skirt and shirt, so she was just in her purple panties and black bra; "Since we didn't get to spend your birthday together, I was thinking I could give you a little present."

Cody was so shocked at seeing Gwen in her underwear, that he was even more shocked as she pulled the pill bottle and bag out from behind her back.

"Are…are those b…b…b…?"

"Birth control pills and condoms," Gwen said, smiling as Cody stepped inside her room and closed and locked the door behind him.

He then removed his shirt, before unbuttoning his pants; "Have I told you that I love you?"

Gwen smiled as she replied, "Happy late Birthday, Baby."


End file.
